


Let's Make a Deal

by EmpyriumSeaSatin



Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Avoiding Family, Cute, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/M, Fluff, Kaiba getting his way, Meeting Family, One Shot, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin
Summary: You and Seto have been dating for a few months and with a holiday right around the corner you are excited for him to meet your family! However there are a few problems. Seto hates large social gatherings, he doesn't care for holidays and most importantly, he hates your family.However, the desire to see your siblings burns strong, which prompts you to make a bet with him. You know he will win, but you are sure you could stall him.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Series: Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was working on a few duels for Guided Tour. I have a Blue-Eyes themed deck Seto Kaiba would probably kill me for (my bank account near died when I decided to upgrade it) and my old competitive Plant deck which I recently edited. I often duel myself to test decks and well...this one did not go as expected. So rather then use it for Guided Tour I decided that it would make for a cute and short one-shot. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Tip, tap, tip, click, tap._

Those sounds echoed throughout the office. Every so often an irritated sigh would escape the lips of the person behind the computer, but other than that, there wasn’t much. The CEO with the chestnut hair and phthalo blue eyes did not pay attention as you spun in an extra computer chair. This had been the usual since both of you started dating 3 months back. It had been one whirlwind of a romance, and by whirlwind you meant a natural disaster. It was at your first art show in the city, he had been one of the elites the gala invited. He hated your artwork, in fact, he so loudly castrated your work that many of the people who attended bought nothing and your show was cancelled within a week. Your response was to find his car and slash his tires.

It went back and forth between you both for a while, until a social event put you both on neutral ground. The event turned into a drinking contest between you two, which then landed _him_ in _your_ apartment. He had refused to leave until you fed him, and well. He’s been around ever since. Sometimes you wondered if he always planned it to end that way since he never got you arrested. Not even when you stood on his car and broke his windshield, with him still inside.

Now you 2 were facing a new challenge in the relationship. One you were sorely losing.

“Seto…” You ceased your spinning.

“Don’t get sick on the new rug.” He didn’t even look up and he knew what you were doing.

“I am not going to get sick.” You grump.

“What is it then?”

It was to start again. “Come to my family’s Thanks Giving.” You watched as his face twisted at his computer screen.

“No.” Short and to the point as always.

“Please.” You got up from your chair and walked behind his own. “They really want to meet you.” Leaning down you kissed his ear. He shrugged you away.

“We talked about it, the answer is still no. So, stop.” Seto’s tone had become sterner. He was starting to get annoyed.

“But I met Mokuba.” You tired to reason once again.

“That was different.” He had stopped typing. Now you knew he was invested in the conversation, or at least bothered by you enough to get his attention.

You narrowed your eyebrows. “How?” That made no sense to you.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and grind his teeth. “Because that was one person, at a private dinner. Not 50 people crammed into a small dinning room.” He spoke through his teeth.

“It’s not 50 people…its 30. They’re my family and-“

Seto cut you off. “Who drive you crazy, are uncultured, referred to me with a racial sur once, and you hardly have positive conversations with. Yeah, that makes me so excited to meet them.”

Seto had brought up valid points. The older generation of your family never understood you, your art, your love of gaming, or the fact that you dated someone outside your heritage. In fact, they were stuck in a world of ‘get-over-it’, ‘stick-to-your-own’, and followed by ‘you-are-always-wrong’ mentality. They just expected you to be submissive, which made no sense considering every woman in your family was head-strong, stubborn and usually smarter than the men they married. However, it wasn’t your elders you were excited for him to meet.

“My siblings are flying in from around the country with their children Seto.” Your voice softens. Maybe you could appeal to his connection he had with his brother. “I hardly see them, and they are excited to see what a wonderful man I started dating.”

Seto snorted. Not the reaction you had hoped for. “Fine. Give me their locations and we can fly out to meet them. I am not going to that stupid dinner.”

Your lips went into a thin flat line. This, this was enough. You walked over to your bag and pulled something out. You would get your way, and even pull out your trump cards. Literally, you pulled out your trump cards and slammed them on his desk. Both of you made direct eye contact with each other.

“Duel me, under my conditions, and I will stop asking.” You glared at him.

You watched as Seto blinked at you. His face was otherwise deadpanned. Turning back to his screen, he saved his work and closed his laptop. Seto then made his way over to a safe, took out his deck before going to a large case and pulled out two duel disks.

“What are your conditions?” Seto asked as he handed you a duel disk.

You smiled. Seto always won the duels you had with him. However, you always gave him a run for his money. So, it wasn’t a matter of if he won, but how he won.

“Beat me within 5 turns and I will stop asking. You fail, then you go to Thanks Giving.” You grinned. “Also, we shuffle each other’s decks.”

“Fine.” He had no hesitation.

 _Egotistical ass. He really thinks he could win within 5 turns._ You would not make it easy for him.

After shuffling each other’s decks there was a coin toss which you won. You both walked to the opposite sides of the office. The duel disks activated, it was time.

“DUEL!” You both shouted. Duel disk flashed 8000LP.

You drew your five cards. _Not Bad._ “My turn! I draw!”

Continuous spell _The World Tree_ , _Swords of Revealing Light, Pot of Avarice_ , trap card _Wall of Thorns_ , and 2 monsters, _Rose, Warrior of Revenge_ and _Aromaseraphy Angelica_. It wasn’t a bad hand. Wasn’t great either but you knew Seto’s tricks. While activating swords would help stall, you figured it was best not to waste it right away.

“I activate _The World Tree_. Next, I summon Rose, Warrior of the Revenge. Lastly I set one card face down.” _Wall of Thorns_. You hoped that Seto would destroy that card so you could safely play swords afterwards.

Seto was eerily quiet as he looked at his hand. Where were his usual shouts about being the best? Or how stupid you were to duel him? There was nothing. Just a deadpanned expression.

“Seto?” You asked.

With a slow blink he looked at you. “My move. I draw.” Placing his newly drawn card in his hand, he studied what fan of cards before making direct eye contact with you.

“Don’t take this personally.” What the hell did he mean by that?!

“Set-“He cut you off.

“I activate a monster effect from my hand! By revealing a _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ from my hand I can special summon _Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon_ in attack position! Next, I’ll use my Alternative Dragon’s effect and destroy your _Rose, Warrior of the Revenge_!”

You felt a mild panic. He already had a monster on the field with 3,000 attack and a Blue-Eyes in his hand. But that was okay, Alternative Dragon can’t attack the turn it uses its effect.

But he wasn’t done.

“Next, I place the spell card _Ancient Rules_ , which allows me to summon 1 level 5 of higher normal monster from my hand to the field! I special summon _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_!”

 _Well fuck._ You were about to take a direct attack.

“It’s not over.” Seto wasn’t going into attack phase?

“Now I will Normal Summon my _King of D._ Upon summoning I activate its effect! By discarding _The Return of the Dragon Lords_ , I can bring one _The Melody of Awakening Dragons_ to my hand!”

You started to sweat. There was no way. No way he couldn’t! You looked at the single card in his hand as he activated his newly acquired spell. You feared what it was.

“Activating _The Melody of Awakening Dragons_ , I can bring 2 more Blue-Eyes to my hand. Behold as I play _Polymerization_! Using my newly draw Blue-Eyes and Alternative Dragon, I fusion summon _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_!”

Your felt your mouth become ajar. _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ had 4,500 attack. _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ had 3,000 attack. That was 7,500 right there… and his _King of D._

“Attack my monsters!”

You lost. You lost on his **_first_** turn. You shielded your eyes from the bright blast. By the time you could see again, Seto was already putting away his things.

You stared at him, tears stinging your eyes. He really wasn’t going to meet your family.

He returned to his seat before looking at you and held out a hand. You assumed he wanted the duel disk back. Walking over you took it off your arm to hand it over. But rather than taking the duel disk, Seto grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto his lap.

After kissing your forehead, he laid his chin on your head as he went back to typing, letting you sit there across his lap. A deal was a deal. You wouldn’t bring it up again no matter how much it hurt. But at the very least, he was considerate enough to comfort you in his own way as you sulked. More importantly, he didn’t rub it in.

After a long moment you mumbled something to him.

“Hmm?” He didn’t hear you.

“California, Florida, Texas, Canada and Kanas. Those are the areas they live in.”

Seto let a noise of approval.

You might as well just take him up on his previous offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I beat myself in one turn. I just sat there going 'well this is awkward' as I never used any of my Blue-Eyes decks in competitive play. I never look at the opposite deck's hand on the first turn so I don't meta. You could imagine my surprise when I drew from my Blue-Eyes deck. Sometimes it really just takes a really good draw. 
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> ~Sea Satin
> 
> Word Count: 1576


End file.
